Katayü
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Combinations Grammar Correlatives Pronouns Particles, Markers, Undetermined ¹ 的 is used for only non-human things, and 嘅 is used exclusively for humans. Likewise, 自 is used for non-humans, and 身 is used exclusively for humans. Yet again, 모`is ued for humans and 們 is used for humans. ² 나 is used when a list is has a finite amount of items in its set and is usually used with a list of 10 items or less. 나...토 is used when the list may be finite or infinite. 토 is placed after the final item mentioned and implies that the list continues. ³ 아, 니, and 에 all serve as question markers. 아 and 메 are used with a slightly negative connoation. 아 is informal, and sometimes implies a mocking tone. While 메 also does this, it may only be used in conjunction with 係. 니 serves as a general question marker. Verbs Copula Katayü copula hayo ''係오` is used to equate one thing with another. So, the structure is "A = B", or "A is B". Examples: 先師 ''sonshi teacher Classification and Terms Verbs are divided into two large groups: involuntary and voluntary. Involuntary-class verbs end with 係오`; Voluntary-class verbs end with 做오`. 係오` has the meaning of "to be", while 做오` means "to do". Dictonary forms of verbs will be the polite form of the verb and will end in either one of these two. The stem of the verb, in Katayü, is used as the base for attachment. Stems are divided into two categories: Perfect and Imperfect. To obtain the perfect stem, remove 係오`/做오`; for 係오`/做오`, remove 오`. To obtain the imperfect stem, remove 오`. Perfect stems conjugate to perfect and perfect progressive aspects, and noun conversion. Imperfect stems conjugate to tense and simple, progressive, and continuous aspects. Note that noun conversion does not conjugate to politeness. From this point onwards, new verbs shall be presented as such: Dictionary form, perfect stem + pronuncation, imperfect stem + pronuncation, definition. Examples: Conjugation Verbs will have attachments the list of markers. The order of attachment is as follows: stem + aspect + tense + negation + misc. + politeness Example: 寫做오` (寫, 세; 寫做, 세자, To write.) Note that all conjugations in the chart below are in the polite form. Sample sentences: 工做오` (工, 궁; 工做, 궁자, To work.) Compound Verbs Katayühas compound verbs where the first verb will modify the second. This compound verb form only occurs when both verbs are 做오` style verbs. For example, 始做寫오` (si.jo.se.yo) "start writing" or "start to write", the first (helper) verb 始做(오`) modifies the second (main) verb, 寫(做)오`. The first verb will conjugate to whatever is necessary, while the second verb will remain unchanged. General rule for modification: Take the two unconjugated verbs and produce an imperfect stem from the "helper" verb, its ending 오`, ''and a perfect stem from the "main" verb. Then, arrange the products as such: Imperfect stem + Perfect stem + ''오`. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages